1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 10 is a perspective view for showing a front cabinet of the prior art Television (hereinafter, abbreviated to TV) device. In this figure, the front cabinet 1 is a resin molded product molded through a predetermined die, the front cabinet 1 is pulled out in a direction indicated by an arrow A after being cooled in the die. In this case, in order to prohibit the pulling-out operation, the rails 2 supporting the board are provided with a pulling taper along the direction of aforesaid arrow A, and the width W1 shown in this figure is slightly smaller than the width W2. Further, an electric circuit of the TV device is printed on a printed circuit board, wherein the printed circuit board is held on the rails 2 at both ends, the printed circuit board is inserted into the device while being guided by the rails 2, and arranged at its predetermined position.
In turn, the gazette of Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. Sho 61-7089 discloses a technology in which parallel supporting rails having engagement portions are integrally molded at both sides of the bottom surface constituting the outer casing and the board supported at the supporting rails is fixed by the board holder capable of being engaged with the engagement portions.
The aforesaid prior art front cabinet had the following problems.
That is, the former was constructed such that both pairs of rails 2 were constructed to have substantially the same length as that of the board and such a long location reduced the cooling speed when the aforesaid molding was carried out. In addition, since the clearances of the pairs of rails were slight due to the presence of the aforesaid pulling taper, the board was tightly held by the rails 2 near the width W1 when the board was actually inserted into the device, looseness was generated between the board and the rail 2 near the width W2, vibration of a speaker or the like of the TV device was transmitted to generate a so-called vibrating sound.
Even with the latter case, the supporting rails are certain long members and it is not possible to make a fast speed of cooling speed when the molding operation is carried out. Further, it is not possible to prevent the vibrating sound from being generated at the location other than the board holder.
The present invention has been invented in view of the aforesaid problem, wherein it is an object of the present invention to provide a cabinet capable of speeding-up the molding speed of the molded product and reducing a vibrating sound of the completed product.
The cabinet provided by the present invention is a cabinet in which when the board is stored in a casing along a predetermined wall surface, the wall surface is provided with groove-like guide rails capable of inserting the edge of the board from one end to the deeper side and supporting it, and the end portion of the groove-like guide rail can be fixed or removed.
In the present invention constructed as described above, the end portion of the groove-like guide rail to insert the aforesaid board can be fixed or removed and this is separately formed when molded. That is, if the long groove-like guide rails are formed, it is necessary to have a sufficient pulling taper, since it becomes a separate component element, the slight pulling taper is sufficient.
Accordingly, in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to provide a cabinet in which no looseness is generated and a vibrating sound cannot be generated.
More practically, there is provided a cabinet in which a board is supported by groove-like guide rails capable of inserting edges of said board when the board is stored in a casing along a predetermined wall, wherein, the same is comprised of integral molded guide rails integrally molded with the aforesaid casing and supporting a front end of the aforesaid board; and a board holder formed at a lower end in an engageable or fixable manner in such a way that it is vertically installed against the aforesaid wall surface, formed at an upper end with the aforesaid groove-like guide rails in a direction substantially crossing at a right angle with a vertical installing direction and capable of sliding and inserting the aforesaid board under the engaged and fixed state.
In such a configuration as described above, when the board is stored in a casing along the predetermined wall surface, the board can be supported by the groove-like guide rails into which the edges of the board can be inserted. Due to this fact, the integral molded guide rails are integrally molded with the aforesaid casing to support the front end of the board. In addition, the board is also supported by the board holder which is a separate component element of the integral molded guide rail, the board holder can be engaged with and fixed at its lower end in a vertical installed state against the aforesaid wall surface, and its upper end is formed with the aforesaid groove-like guide rail in a direction substantially crossing at a right angle with a vertical installing direction. Further, the board holder enables the aforesaid board to be slid and inserted under a state in which it is engaged with and fixed to the aforesaid wall surface.
That is, the board is supported not only by the integral molded guide rails integrally molded with the predetermined wall surface in the casing, but also by the board holder of a separate component element, so that it is not necessary to make an opposite arrangement of a long rail or the like having a substantial same length as that of the board as the integral molded guide rail found in the aforesaid cabinet, and a speed where the molded product is cooled in the die is made fast.
Accordingly, in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to provide a cabinet in which it is not necessary to construct the long rail having the substantial same length as that of the board as the integral molded guide rail and a speed in which the molded product is cooled in a die can be made fast.
In the specification of the present invention, the sliding direction when the board is slid and inserted is set as a forward or rearward direction of the board and its inserting direction is set from the rear side to the forward side. Accordingly, the front end of the board is an edge of the board where it becomes the forward-most end when inserted. In addition, a size in a direction parallel with the forward or rearward direction at an inserting plane of the board is defined as a length of the board and a size in the direction perpendicular to the forward or rearward direction is defined as a width of the board.
At the integral molded guide rails, it is satisfactory that the front end of the board can be supported, and not only the configuration for molding the guide rails covering the front end edge, but also various kinds of configuration can be employed.
For example, if the guide rails are constituted at both ends in the width direction of the board, both ends in the width direction of the board, both ends in the width direction of the board can be supported under a state in which the board is inserted into the guide rails, the front end of the board can also be supported, resulting in that it is possible to say that in view of this fact the guide rails support the front end of the board. Further, it is also possible to provide a configuration in which both guide rail covering the front end of the board and the guide rail supporting both ends in the width direction are supported.
In this case, it is satisfactory that the aforesaid integral molded guide rails may guide the board and support the board slid and inserted along the predetermined wall surface in the aforesaid casing, and various kinds of configuration can be employed. For example, if both ends of the aforesaid board in the width direction are supported from above and below and the rails for guiding the board to the predetermined position are constructed, the board composed of a plate member can be guided to the predetermined position while being inserted into the rails.
As described above, the board is removably installed, resulting in that the aforesaid integral molded guide rails are not necessarily elongated than desired value. As one example of the configuration, the aforesaid integral molded guide rails are molded to be oppositely faced to each other, they are molded to support each of the left end and the right end of the aforesaid board, at least one of the aforesaid molded guide rails can be constituted to have a length of about xc2xc to about xc2xd of the length of the aforesaid board. That is, the intergal molded guide rails are oppositely faced to support each of the left end and the right end of the aforesaid board. Then, at least one of the opposing intergal molded guide rails is remarkably short as compared with a length of the board and a speed where the aforesaid intergal molded guide rails are cooled in the die is made fast.
In this case, it is satisfactory that the intergal molded guide rails have a length of such a degree as one in which the cooling speed in the die is made fast as compared with that of the aforesaid prior art front cabinet and rather it is not necessary that it is strictly in a range of xc2xc to xc2xd of the length of the board. It is satisfactory that the approximate xc2xc of the length of the board is satisfactory if the board is supported stably and since the board is also supported by the aforesaid board holder, resulting in that the allowable minimum value of the length at the integral molded guide rail becomes substantially shorter than xc2xc.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cabinet can be constituted such that it is molded in a predetermined die; and there is provided a pulling taper in which a distance between the aforesaid oppositely faced integral-molded guide rails is gradually shortened as the aforesaid cabinet is pulled out of the die. In this case, since the integral molded guide rails are provided with the pulling taper, the molded product can be easily pulled out after being cooled in the die.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the aforesaid board holder is formed with engagement claws having substantial L-shaped section at the lower part, engagement holes capable of being engaged with the engagement claws are arranged at positions fixing the board holders at a predetermined wall surface in the casing, the board holder is moved in the substantial same direction as that of sliding the board when the board is supported at the integral molded guide rails, thereby the engagement claws are engaged with the engagement holes.
In the case where the invention is constructed as described above, the board holder is fixed under engagement between the engagement claws and the engagement holes. Due to this fact, the lower part of the board holder is formed with the engagement claws having the substantial L-shaped section and the board holder fixing position at the predetermined wall in the casing is provided with the engagement holes where the engagement claws can be engaged. Then, when the board is supported by the integral molded guide rails, the board holder is moved in the substantial same direction as that of sliding the board to cause the engagement claws to be engaged with the engagement holes.
That is, the direction where the board is slid while being guided and the direction where the board holder itself is moved to fix the board holder to a predetermined wall surface in the casing are substantially the same, the board is arranged up to the predetermined position, thereby the board holder can be prevented from being dropped and further the board holder can be fixed more tightly. Due to this effect, irrespective of fixing it by an easy method of engagement, the board holder can be fixed positively.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the aforesaid board holder can be engaged with and fixed to a position where the aforesaid board holder is biased toward the aforesaid board when the aforesaid board is supported. With such a configuration as above, when the board is supported, the board holder is biased toward the board, so that even in the case where a spatial looseness is generated between the board and the guide rail due to the aforesaid pulling taper, such looseness as above can be eliminated by biasing the board holder, the board can be positively abutted and supported to prevent a vibrating sound from being generated.
Although the aforesaid pulling taper is advantageous in view of constituting the molded product manufactured by a die, it is only constructed such that if the long integral molded guide rails are constituted as found in the aforesaid prior art, a vibrating sound is generated, so a non-woven fabric is placed between the board and the integral molded guide rail to prevent the vibrating sound from being generated. However, the board holder is supported while biasing against the end part of the board not supported by the integral molded guide rail enables the vibrating sound to be easily prevented from being generated without using any non-woven fabric even in the constitution providing the pulling taper.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the aforesaid engagement holes are arranged at a plurality of positions in a predetermined wall surface in the aforesaid casing and the aforesaid board holder can be engaged at a plurality of positions. In the case where the invention is constructed as above, the aforesaid engagement holes are arranged at a plurality of positions. Accordingly, the aforesaid board holder can be engaged at a plurality of positions and it can be easily adapted for the case where the width of the board is to be changed due to modification in design or a model change or the like or the case where the width of a sheet of board is changed.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the guide rails of the aforesaid board holders are provided with protrusions abutted against either an upper end or a lower end of the aforesaid board or both of them. In the case where the invention is constituted as above, the protrusions arranged at the aforesaid guide rails are abutted against either the upper end or the lower end of the aforesaid board or both of them.
That is, if the grooves of the guide rails are constituted to have the substantial same length in thickness of the board, insertion of the board becomes difficult, resulting in that too much amount of size of the guide rail in the thickness direction of the board may cause looseness. However, arrangement of the protrusions enables looseness to be easily prevented from being generated without decreasing or increasing the groove width of the guide rails more than that required.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the aforesaid board holder is formed with a flexible piece at its lower part having a flexible characteristic and with a protrusion at its end part directed toward a predetermined wall surface in the aforesaid casing, the predetermined wall in the aforesaid casing is formed with a stopper hole to which the aforesaid protrusion can be fitted, the aforesaid protrusion and the aforesaid stopper hole are fitted under a state in which the aforesaid engagement claws are engaged with the engagement holes, thereby the board holder is prevented from being moved in such a direction as one in which the engagement between the engagement claws and the engagement holes is released.
In such a configuration as described above, the board holder is formed with the flexible piece and the predetermined wall surface in the aforesaid casing is formed with a stopper hole. The flexible piece is provided with a protrusion directed toward the predetermined wall surface in the aforesaid casing and the stopper hole is provided with the aforesaid protrusion in such a way that it can be fitted, so that the aforesaid protrusion and the stopper hole are fitted to each other under a state in which the aforesaid engagement claws are engaged with the engagement holes, thereby the board holder is prevented from being moved in a direction where the engaged state between the engagement claws and the engagement holes is released. That is, the fitting between the protrusion of the aforesaid flexible piece and the stopper hole prevents the board holder from being dropped automatically after the board holder is once fixed. Further, since the aforesaid flexible piece is biased against the predetermined wall surface in the casing due to its flexing characteristic, looseness is reduced at the wall surface and the board holder to prevent vibrating sound from being generated.
In this case, it is possible to prevent looseness from being generated at the predetermined wall surface and the board holder and to prevent the board holder from being automatically dropped after the board holder is once fixed.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, when a weight of circuit components installed on the aforesaid board may act eccentrically on a predetermined position of the aforesaid board, the aforesaid integral molded guide rails are arranged such that the end near the acting position of the aforesaid weight is supported. That is, the heavy weight portion is supported by the long integral molded guide rail integrally formed with the casing to enable the board to be positively supported.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cabinet covering a circumferential edge of a fluorescent surface of a Picture tube of a TV device, extended to cover the bottom surface of the TV device and supporting a board substantially in parallel with the aforesaid bottom surface, wherein the same is comprised of a first integral molded guide rail having a substantial same length as that of the aforesaid board in which it is integrally molded in a substantial parallel direction in a forward or rearward direction of the aforesaid TV device inside the bottom surface of the TV device formed by the aforesaid cabinet, it is vertically installed in a substantial F-shaped section from the aforesaid bottom surface toward inside the TV device, it can be slid, inserted and supported while the end parts of the aforesaid board are being held in its thickness direction by substantial parallel two planes at the bottom surface of the aforesaid substantial F-shaped section; a second integral molded guide rail having a substantial ⅓ of a length of the aforesaid board in which it is integrally molded in a substantial parallel direction in a forward or rearward direction of the aforesaid TV device inside the bottom surface of the TV device formed by the aforesaid cabinet, it is vertically installed in a substantial F-shaped section from the aforesaid bottom surface toward inside the TV device so as to be oppositely faced against the aforesaid first integral molded guide rail, it can be slid, inserted and supported while the end parts of the aforesaid board are being held in its thickness direction by substantial parallel two planes at the bottom surface of the aforesaid substantial F-shaped section; aboard holder comprised of a vertical installing portion formed, at its upper part, with two surfaces holding the end parts of the aforesaid board from a thickness direction and capable of supporting the board while being abutted against the end parts of the board with predetermined protrusions, and vertically installed to enable the aforesaid two surfaces to support the board at a similar height as that of the board supported by the aforesaid second integral molded guide rail, an extended portion extended in a flange manner against the vertical installing portion and engagement claws engageable with predetermined engagement holes arranged at the bottom surface of the aforesaid TV device at the lower part of the extended portion; and wherein, the aforesaid board is slid and inserted against the substantial parallel two planes to the bottom surface of the substantial F-shaped section between the aforesaid first integral molded guide rail and second integral molded guide rail and against the two surfaces capable of being supported while abutting against the end part of the board of the aforesaid board holder under a state in which the engagement claws of the board holder are being fixed to the bottom surface of the aforesaid TV device while being engaged with the aforesaid engagement holes, and the aforesaid board is supported substantially in parallel with the bottom surface of the TV device.
That is, the present invention is effective as being realized as the cabinet having the aforesaid practical configuration and the present invention may provide the cabinet in which the cooling speed in the die is made fast and vibrating sound can be easily prevented while the pulling taper is being arranged.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.